eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hora
|year = 1982 |position = 2nd |points = 100 |previous = Halayla |next = Hi }} Hora was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed and composed by Avi Toledano. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with Toledano singing about the joy he feels in seeing parts of his country and dancing the traditional "Hora" folk dance. The live performance was so energetic, one of the backing singers' microphones was knocked over onto the stage. It was performed 15th on the night following Yugoslavia and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in second place with 100 points. Lyrics Hebrew= Hora, Hora, Hora Od mazhiv hasade she'azavnu az Od ha'arets noset yevula Ve'od yafim hem haleilot biChna'an Terem hashemesh ola Od rakevet chotsa sham pardes yarok Chasida od roga'at me'al Ve'od nisa ha'arafel ba'emek Bein hazricha vehatal Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Kola od ole, kola lo nadam Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Shira memale libi le'olam Od shatim ananim al batei ha'ir Vehayam melatef et hachol Ve'od nishma ech bilvavot po'em lo Zemer yashan umachol Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Kola od ole, kola lo nadam Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Shira memale libi le'olam Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Hora, hahi im haHei Kola od ole, kola lo nadam Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Shira memale libi le'olam Od mazhiv hasade she'azavnu az Od ha'arets noset yevula Ve'od yafim hem haleilot biChna'an Terem hashemesh ola Hora, hahi im haHei Kola od ole, kola lo nadam Vegam haHora, hahi im haHei Shira memale libi le'olam Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Hora |-| Translation= Hora, Hora, Hora The field we left back then still turns to gold The land still produces its harvest And the nights in Canaan are still beautiful Before the sun rises A train still crosses a green orchard there A stork still relaxes above And the fog still carries in the valley Between the sunrise and the dew And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its voice still rises, its voice has not been silenced And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its song fills my heart forever Clouds still float over the city houses And the sea caresses the sand And still we hear how in the hearts there beats An old refrain and a dance And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its voice still rises, its voice has not been silenced And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its song fills my heart forever Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Hora, the one with the Hey Its voice still rises, its voice has not been silenced And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its song fills my heart forever The field we left back then still turns to gold The land still produces its harvest And the nights in Canaan are still beautiful Before the sun rises And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its voice still rises, its voice has not been silenced And also the Hora, the one with the Hey Its song fills my heart forever Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Lai lai lai lai... lala lai lai lai... Lala lala lalala... Hora Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:Israel Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs